


Warm

by Marasa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Biting, Comfort, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Josh freaks out for a hot sec, Josh has a thing for Tyler's neck, M/M, Make Out Session, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Pining, Roommates, Soft Boys, but he's cool, hickey, long time pining, make out, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: They didn't know what they were doing with the lingering touches and getting too close all the time. They had shared kisses before but they never labeled it.Tonight was like every other night.Tonight was different.





	Warm

They didn't know what this was.

They didn't know what they were doing with the lingering touches and getting too close all the time. They had shared kisses before but they never labeled it.

Tonight was like every other night.

Tonight was different.

They sat in Tyler’s room in the dim light, foreheads almost resting against each other as the radio played, lips ghosting over each other, so curious. They didn't touch but it was clear they both wanted to.

Josh watched in awe as Tyler looked down and murmured the song lyrics to a song he didn't know, lips moving under the shadows stretched across the room cast by the lamp. When Tyler looked up, Josh leaned in closer, lips a millimeter away from the other’s. 

Tonight would have been like every other night, but Josh was overcome by the beauty in front of him and his hesitance was shed. 

“C-Can I?” Josh whispered. 

Tyler stared into Josh’s eyes, surprised. Neither had ever admitted it up right. It was usually on dares or under the guise of making their friends laugh that their lips met each other. But this was just them, alone, in Tyler’s room, Mark asleep in a room down the hall, Brendon out at some party.

It was them, just them.

Josh chanced a glance at Tyler’s lips.

Tyler peeked at Josh’s lips.

Josh watched Tyler’s lips part as Tyler whispered out a ‘yes.’

They had been waiting for this opportunity forever but Josh still managed to move forward slowly.

Slowly, ever slowly, Josh brought their lips together. 

Warm.

Tyler’s lips were warm against Josh’s, a delicious heat that was irresistible. The movement was slow and tender as if they had all the time in the world. They could pretend they did, if only for tonight.

The soft lips against Josh’s were slightly wet, just enough to leave a thin line of spit between them when Tyler pulled away after fifteen seconds. Josh naturally leaned forward with his eyes still closed, swaying in Tyler’s direction in a blind search of the other’s lips.

Everything was blurring beautifully in Josh’s body, warmth and adoration and he was so high with the presence of the other boy in front of him. It took great effort for Josh to finally open his eyes but when he did, he was in awe of the bashful, blushing boy in front of him looking down with a shy smile.

“You’re gorgeous,” Josh said. 

Tyler gave a light laugh and a small shake of his head.

“No,” Tyler said. “I'm not.”

Josh shook his head, scooching closer. 

“No, I mean it," Josh said. "You’re beautiful, Tyler.”

Tyler looked back up at him and bit his lip, embarrassed and unsure of how to take the compliment. Josh helped him out by leaning in again slowly, lips gently pressing against Tyler’s. Tyler brought his hand up to ball it up in the front of Josh’s shirt, holding on tightly just to know the other was close.

The grip encouraged the older, the blue-haired boy parting his lips and swiping Tyler’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, Tyler whining deep in his thrust as he tried to keep up. 

Josh rested a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, kisses becoming more intense, tongues now sliding against each other in just the right way that made them drunk. The older sucked the boy’s bottom lip and grazed his teeth over the hot pillow of flesh. 

Tyler gave another whine, hand sliding up Josh’s chest to his shoulder where he balled his fist tightly in the other’s shirt. Josh was completely buzzed with the taste of Tyler’s mouth and the breath shared between them. 

Josh pulled away from Tyler’s lips, giving me a quick peck when Tyler whined at the loss. The question as to why he had broken the kias was answered when Josh swayed forward, forehead pressed against Tyler's for a moment before moving down to the corner of Tyler’s mouth, his chin, his jaw line.

Josh’s movements were heavy and passionate, the muscles of his arms flexing as he curled around the other as he felt the need to protect the beautiful boy in front of him, some kind of primal instinct in him left over from centuries past that made Josh want to hide him away from anyone that would ever try to hurt him.

It was endearing and made Tyler’s face erupt in a soft blossom of heat, but the younger still felt the need to coach the other on how exactly to please him while reminding him to be as gentle as possible.

“Gentle, gentle,” Tyler chided softly as Josh pressed his head against his jaw a little too roughly. 

“Josh, soft,” Tyler said a tiny bit louder when Josh’s fingers scrambled against his knee in desperate need to hold something but not knowing what. 

At Tyler’s words, Josh immediately snapped out of the haze of making out and pulled back as if he had been burned.

“Oh, fuck.” Josh was breathing too fast, on the verge of freaking out. “I’m so sorry. I-I hurt you. I was being too rough. Fuck, I fucked it up. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry."

Josh looked down, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling a little, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Josh.” 

The other snapped his head up. 

“You didn't hurt me.” 

Tyler extended a hand a took his hand from his hair, gently guiding it down. Tyler replaced Josh’s hand at his hair, gently massaging the side of his head and combing his fingers through the azure strands. Josh was still wearing a look of worry and embarrassment and Tyler couldn't help the warm smile that crossed his face at how much Josh cared about his well-being.

“You were just getting worked up. Just a little slower,” Tyler said. 

Josh remained looking down. Tyler breathed out a light laugh through his nose. 

“Josh,” Tyler said gently, “you’re fine. We’re learning together, okay? Slower.” Josh looked up at Tyler.

“You sure you're okay?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Josh stared at him, trying to catch any hesitance but Tyler simply smirked and rolled his eyes before pulling him back to his lips, Josh’s eyes immediately fell hooded. 

“It's okay,” Tyler murmured against his lips. Josh’s tongue slid against his top lip and his eyes fell closed at the warm taste. “Gentle.”

Josh nodded against him. “Just say stop and we will.”

Josh was much more gentle this time, slower in every sense. It was like he was in slow motion, gently sucking Tyler bottom lip and letting it fall from in between his own so he could slowly lick over the kiss-swollen flesh with the very tip of his tongue.

When Josh drifted to his neck, Tyler battled internally. Josh’s lips dragging under his jaw as he nudged his face against his pulse was beautiful. It made Tyler bite his lip and whine but when Josh gently grazed the edge of his teeth across his skin, the thought of a hickey made him nervous.

Tyler wanted it, almost needed it, but something about others seeing it wouldn’t be ideal. These feelings were still a secret between them. A hickey would draw unwanted attention and he nervous about what others would say. Not only that, Tyler was worried about what it would mean for them for him to wear a mark of Josh on his skin. Tyler whined again as Josh breathed heavy against him.

“Josh.” 

The blue-haired boy immediately backed away, worry in his eyes. 

“I messed up?” he asked quietly and Tyler had to hold in a sigh of awe at his consideration. 

“No,” he said with a hand on Josh’s cheek. His thumb ran across the bottom of Josh’s slick bottom lip. “It’s just that….I want to maybe do that later.” 

Josh nodded. 

“Yeah,” Josh said. He touched his tongue to the tip of Tyler’s thumb when he pushed it past his lips curiously. “Whatever you want.”

Josh returned to Tyler's lips like returning home, gently coaxing Tyler’ tongue to join his. When it did, Josh gently sucked on the tip of it, Tyler giving a sound high in his throat. Josh pulled back, wary. 

“Ok?”

Tyler smiled widely. 

“Yes,” Tyler pecked his lips again. “That was amazing.”

Their kisses turned sleepy and languid, Tyler silently guiding Josh’s drifting mouth up and back to his before he had the chance to attach to his neck. Tyler would correct and remind him every now and then and Josh was quickly learning.

“Jooosh, back up here,” Tyler said as the other wandered to his once neck again, breath and lips ghosting there along his pulse. Tyler pulled his head back up by the back of his hair, a gentle tug that made Josh look up immediately with sleepy eyes and a ghost of a groan escaping parted lips. 

He looked wrecked.

“‘M sorry,” Josh said. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes a little more, trying to bring himself out of it. “It’s just natural. I’m not even thinking about it. Sorry, I’ll be more careful. I'm sorry.”

Tyler nodded.

“It feels fricking amazing,” Tyler said. Josh smiled stupidly. “But you can't leave a mark, okay? You can kiss, but don't bite.”

Josh nodded, returning to his lips. They resumed their traditional makeout but two minutes later, Josh broke away smoothly and rolled his head to his neck. Back and forth, his face nuzzled against the edge of Tyler’s jaw before dipping down just under his jaw and planting an open-mouthed kiss before drifting further down against his neck.

“No biting,” Tyler reminded through heavy breath. Josh released a breath that sounded vaguely of a whine of frustration but ultimately came to peace with and respected the boy’s limitations. Josh would never hurt him or force him to do anything, the fingers on his knee caressing his skin being a silent promise that he would care for him and take care of him, Tyler’s comfort came first. Tyler smiled and weaved his fingers in the blue hair at the back of Josh’s head.

The older nuzzled Tyler’s neck, breathing heavily as though he was the best smelling thing on earth, nose drifting up his pulse and burrowing his face under his ear. It felt way better than Tyler expected lips against his neck to feel. 

Tyler could feel Josh’s warm lips part and stutter, trying to part enough to drag his teeth deliciously, but Josh was getting a lesson in self control. He pressed his lips together against Tyler’s pulse, focusing harder on obeying every one of Tyler’ wishes. He gave a sweet kiss under Tyler’s ear and then another and another, soft pecks as he caressed his knee lovingly. Josh eventually came back up on his own, reconnecting their lips sweetly. 

“‘M getting tired,” Josh mumbled against Tyler’s lips before licking his tongue again. 

“Alright, let’s go to bed.” 

They stared at each other for a brief moment and successfully read their shared looks of hesitance and worry.

“We…” Tyler started, shy all of a sudden again. Josh’s eyebrows tilted up at the sight of Tyler’s uncertainty and immediately reached out to hold his hand. “We can….do this again?”

Josh smiled.

“Of course,” he whispered. “But later. We both need sleep.” 

Tyler nodded and fell in beside him under the covers, exhausted. Tyler stared at Josh's profile, enamored and completely taken. It was an exciting feeling in his stomach that was so warm, too warm and he hurried to burrow his face in the Josh’s neck, shy and fearful at what this meant for them. 

\-------------

“Hey, Brendon?” Tyler said, his spectacled friend looking up from his phone as he sat on the couch. 

“Why do you, um, think some guys like kissing and biting their, uh, partner’s neck?” 

Tyler was blushing profusely and his attempt to play off his question as nonchalant was failing miserably. Brendon made him feel so much worse as soon as he smiled mischievously. 

“Who’re you banging?” he asked.

Tyler groaned. 

Brendon rolled his eyes before returning to his phone. “How the fuck should I know,” he said. “Maybe it’s a possessive thing. Evolution and all that. They wanna mark you, make you theirs.” 

Tyler looked down with heat spreading across his cheeks.

“But what do I know?” Brendon said. “Just a thought. Why?”

“Nothing.”

“Tyler,” Brendon said seriously and Tyler looked up from his own phone on the other end of the couch. Brendon's serious facade was broken as another devilish smile inched onto his lips. “I never thought I'd see the day when you actually got laid, but, here I am.”

“Brendon!”

“Good job, my friend.”

Tyler pouted but continued blushing.

\------------

Josh was nudging his face against the boy’s neck, hands gently holding his waist and being the gentleman he was, not letting his hands wander. 

“Ms me fll Sfe…” Josh mumbled and Tyler perked up. 

“What?” Tyler said.

Josh pulled back an inch or two to be heard. “This makes me feel safe. Doing this.” Josh nestled deeper, inhaling deeply. His arms came around Tyler's waist to pull him closer. 

Josh had had a rather trying day.

He had skipped breakfast and had given up most of his lunch to Mark, who was on his way out to a job interview, running too late to make himself anything. 

Later he had gone all the way to the store, saw that he left his wallet at home, came back home to grab his wallet, went back to the store, shopped for way too belong and came back with an armful of groceries only to realize he had forgotten cat food for Ruby. 

It didn't matter that he left immediately once again to go get her food- the brat had scratched his ankles and hissed at him anyway.

It was sundown and he was hungry, exhausted, so irritated and stressed. Tyler had greeted him upon returning from work with a hug and Josh had returned the sign of affection, resting his head in his neck where they were now.

Tyler stroked the back of his blue hair, lightly scratching his scalp where his dark roots were starting to show. Josh hummed, nudging his nose under Tyler’ jaw. 

“Josh?” 

The other hummed in acknowledgment. 

“If you want to,” Tyler mumbled, embarrassed, “we could….like….make out. If you want.” 

Josh pulled back completely, looking at the boy in the eyes with a look of surprise.

“Is that a yes?” Tyler asked. “‘Cause I kinda want to kiss you right now.”

Josh blinked a few times before smiling the first smile he had all day and leaned in, a hand on Tyler’s cheek guiding him closer.

Josh started with a few light kisses, the touch tickling Tyler’ skin enough to elicit a giggle. They smiled widely against each other.

The kisses grew in heat and pressure, lips parting to drag across skin, wet and searing. There was barely a touch of teeth and Tyler gasped lightly in surprise before sighing in bliss. 

Josh was excited, the taste of the boy he wanted to call his making his head light and he pushed with a little more vigor against him, securing him against the nearest wall. Tyler encouraged him with a whimper and a hand tangled in his hair. 

Josh moved his face down to Tyler’s neck and Tyler could feel Josh’s muscles tense as he paused. 

Tyler had been thinking about this since their last make out two days ago. After a late night of writing and hard thinking, he decided he didn't care what others thought. It was his own private business who he loved, no one else's business unless he wanted them to know.

Tyler was tired of caring about what others thought.

This was them, just them.

“You,” Tyler panted, “you can….leave a mark.”

Josh pulled back a little, looking at Tyler to make sure. Tyler whimpered and rolled his hips forward.

“Please,” Tyler whispered in desperation, “Joshua, please.”

Josh fell back against him, licking at his neck in between sloppy kisses. He properly introduced teeth, dragging them along the spit-slicked skin before finally sucking hard.

Josh's mouth was a vacuum against him, teeth lightly scraping against the skin in his mouth as he tugged and sucked. Tyler whined and Josh released the skin he was pulling between his teeth so he could lavish the dark spot with sweet kisses of adoration.

Josh pulled back a little, thumbs stroking Tyler’s hip bones as he continued to kiss at the mark he had left. He was entranced by it, gently licking it in an attempt to to calm the red skin there with a cool tongue before kissing it again. Josh pulled back and connected their lips. Tyler hummed.

“Was that okay?” Josh asked.

Tyler nodded, still flying high. “So good.”

Josh gave a warm smile before shutting his eyes and leaning his forehead against Tyler’s. Tyler looked at him, noting the way he was so relaxed and his posture was relaxing much too fast.

“Tired?” Tyler whispered as he combed his fingers through his hair.

Josh hummed.

Tyler pulled him to the couch and the older wasted no time laying down, Tyler squeezing in between the back of the couch and Josh’s right side. 

Tyler had never been claustrophobic- he loved the tight space; it made him feel secure. Josh wrapped an arm around him, gently stroking his hip again with a yawn. The younger laid his head on the boy’s chest, his hand resting beside his head and over Josh’s heart. Josh was out in a matter of minutes, deep breaths escaping through his parted lips, face relaxed and muscles loose as the stress and excitement of the day finally caught up to him.

“What the fuck is that?” Mark said loudly as he came into the living room.

Tyler shot him a venomous look, shushing him as quietly as he could. Mark gestured to Tyler’s neck and the other furrowed his brows as he reached up to touch where Mark was pointing. The spot was incredibly tender to the touch and Tyler groaned quietly as he knew there would be a bruise there soon.

“No way! Did you finally get ass?!” Mark asked loudly, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Tyler's’ stare was poison. 

“If you freaking wake him up…” he threatened and Mark rolled his eyes.

“We’re talking about this later, Joseph.”

“No we are not!” Tyler whisper-yelled.

“Yeah, yeah, talk to you later all about it.”

Mark left the room before Tyler could object but Tyler released a huff of frustration. He looked back at Josh.

Josh’s face was scrunched up in upset, clearly disrupted by the idiot’s loud mouth seconds before. Tyler placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. 

“Shh, Joshie,” Tyler cooed quietly and the other obeyed subconsciously, face relaxing as he leaned into his hand.

Tyler had no idea what this meant- the kissing, the confusing emotions, the mark on his neck. He didn't know what it meant but he knew this was good. He wanted this and more with this boy beside him, the one with blue hair and a beautiful smile.

Josh sighed softly in his sleep and leaned further into Tyler. Tyler smiled.

This might be the start of something.

**Author's Note:**

> so how are you


End file.
